


Undertow

by Lizardbeth



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan knows he doesn't have much chance of resisting whatever Klaus wants with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> written in Dec 2010 before we'd actually met Klaus.

The open doorway taunts Stefan. If only he could walk through it, he could leave. But every time he gets close, he stops. He knows Klaus compelled him, though he can't remember when it happened, and there seems nothing he can do to free himself. He paces circles in the carpet.

"You remind me of a tiger," Klaus' voice speaks behind him, and Stefan whirls, hating how Klaus can sneak up on him. Klaus isn't outwardly that impressive-- he's slight of build, dresses well, charming, and good-looking. But he's also the most powerful vampire alive, and Stefan knows that. What he doesn't know is why Klaus is bothering with all this. If he wanted Stefan dead, he would be, and he doesn't need to use him to get to Elena. Whatever he wants, there's not much Stefan can do to stop him.

"I brought you dinner." Klaus raises a twitching rabbit, and Stefan, who hasn't eaten in two days, draws closer and takes the rabbit warily.

"Thank you." Self-conscious under Klaus' gaze, Stefan tries to drain the rabbit neatly.

"You are so beautiful when you eat," Klaus murmurs. Surprised, Stefan's gaze rises to meet his. Klaus reaches out to swipe his thumb alongside Stefan's mouth to capture the single blood drip and lick it from his thumb. "Two days of starvation and you eat as if you're at a formal banquet. You exist on animal blood, when I thought that was impossible in one of our kind. You intrigue me, Stefan Salvatore." He says the name the Italian way, which sounds like a purr and makes Stefan shiver. His fingers trace Stefan's cheek and down his neck, to come to rest on his pulse point.

Stefan feels like that rabbit underneath Klaus' gaze, with his body warm and full of rabbit blood, and hypnotized by gray eyes. Klaus smiles to feel how Stefan's heart is racing. "What -- what do you want?" he manages to ask, and his voice trails off, because now he knows.

"You're new," Klaus murmurs and when he leans closer, Stefan has to do it, too. "Do you know how long it's been since I found something new?" His lips feather a touch across Stefan's, and then his fingernail slices into Stefan's neck. Stefan jerks at the sudden pain, but can't move away as those lips follow a heated trail to the cut and Klaus catches the little spill of blood with his tongue.

"So good," Klaus murmurs against his skin and kisses the wound, sucking the blood out, until Stefan is shuddering. He should pull away, but he can't. Klaus is feeding on him and he can feel teeth scraping his throat, the heat, and... there are hands beneath his shirt, palms molded to him like brands.

"I-- I can't," he protests, but his voice sounds thin to his own ears, and Klaus ignores him. He drinks, emptying Stefan, until Stefan can't think and hunger is a gnawing beast inside him. But still, he will stay there and let Klaus drain him dry if he wants, because all Stefan can feel is the lips on his skin, Klaus' thigh pushing between his legs, and the warmth of being alive again in between.

Klaus lifts his head. His lips are stained with Stefan's blood, and his eyes are black with hunger and lust. Stefan feels the blood rush into his face, and though he tries to push it back, he can't. Klaus' slow smirk burns in him and Klaus tears at his own wrist with his fangs. "Drink." It feels like sin to be offered another vampire's blood, but when he tastes it, it's like human blood, but even stronger. He's swallowing liquid fire that flows straight to his veins, warming his heart, and pooling in his groin. Any hope of resistance is overwhelmed in the need for more. Greedily he pulls, blood flaring on his tongue, more and more until Klaus pulls away.

Mouths clash together, blood on blood, and Klaus' shirt shreds beneath Stefan's fingers. He's stronger now - he can feel Klaus' blood surging inside him. He feels as if he's died and turned again. He's been reborn.

Somehow they're on the bed and he feels like he's boiling. He grabs at Klaus, begging for his touch, while they roll on the bed, heated flesh to heated flesh, and hands caressing every ridge of muscle and hard valley of bone. When he lays beneath Klaus and offers himself, he's offering not just his body, he's offering everything.

Klaus knows exactly what to do and it is exquisite, pain and pleasure like ribbons and knives running through him, until he loses his senses completely.

Eventually, Stefan rouses slowly, gathering himself together, though he thinks he might want to stay here forever.

"We have shared blood, Stefan," Klaus' hand caresses his hair and down his back. "I will be able to find you, anywhere you go. And you will serve me as long as you live. The rewards... as you've seen, are fair compensation." He chuckles, knowing that Stefan is still so overcome, he can't speak yet. "As soon as you have no pesky thoughts of betraying me, you can leave the room."

Stefan's mind flickers with memories of Elena, and for a moment, he remembers that he needs to resist. But the thought is distant and though he tries to hold onto it, it sinks back into the bright haze of Klaus' blood inside him.


End file.
